Fear from lost
by Samantha Caine
Summary: Why Victor can't see his sonMartin?Where does Martin gone?Pleases Review
1. Missing

**Chapter1**

Martin reached his home at midnight._ The case is really harassing me,_ he thought.Luckily,his boss-Vivian gave him a few days off. He planned to go to Washington to stay at his portent's home for a few days.

He started to pack his clothing and got everything ready. Then he phoned his dad.

'Hey, dad, it's Martin.Uh……I've got a few days of and um……I want to come to your house tomorrow.'

After finishing talking with his dad, he went into the bathroom to have a bath. Then he heard some strange sounds outside the door. He thought it was a cat. At 1:00, he came out of the bathroom. He took out his suitcase from the closet, then he put the clothing into the suitcase. He didn't notice the shadow outside the bedroom.

He put the suitcase next to his bed. Then went to bed and fall asleep very soon. Then the shadow came up to his bed, placing a cloth with chloroform onto Martin's face. Martin became unconscious. That shadow carried Martin out of his apartment. A black SUV drove away without anyone knowing. His apartment door closed quietly.

Victor and his wife were waiting for their son, they had big smiles on their faces and they were so happy!

It's already 3:00PM and Martin still hasn't arrived yet._ Maybe his flight is delay or something,_ Victor thought.

They waited and waited. They didn't see Martin. Martin promised them that he would arrived before dinner, but now dinner time had already passed. Victor decided to call Martin's co-workers in the bullpen.

'Taylor,' Danny answered the phone.

'There is a guy, he said he is your partner's father,' the security said.

'Okay, put him through.' Danny said.

Later, 'Agent Taylor, this is victor Fitzgerald, I'm umm……Martin Fitzgerald's……'Victor said.

'Yeah,I know who you are, so what can I do for you?' Interrupted Danny.

'Uh…..Yesterday,…Martin should've arrived in D.C. but I still haven't see him.' Victor said.

'Mr.Fitzgerald,maybe his flight was delayed or……'Danny tried to explain.

'I don't think so, I-I just want you to help me, check that Martin is okay.' Victor begged.

'Okay, I will check.' Danny said.

'Thanks a lot,' then Victor hung up.

Danny grabbed his coat and walked out of bullpen.


	2. A new case

**Chapter2**

Danny arrived at the building where Martin lives. He went up Martin's apartment. He knocked on the door. No one answered.

'C'mon,Fitzy.Open the door,' he murmured as he continued knocking. Then an old man appeared beside Danny.

'How can I help you?' that old man asked Danny.

Danny held up his badge and said,I'm Agent Taylor. I came here as I am looking for a resident in this apartment'

'Do you mean Mr. Fitzgerald?'

'Yeah,um……what's your name?' Danny asked.

'Sean Sambourne.'

'Yeah,Sean,Have you seen him recently?' Danny asked.

'Ah……Nope.I haven't seen him since yesterday after he went out for work.' Sean said.

'Can I go inside?' Danny asked again.

Sean shrugged and said.Yeah.'

'Thanks.' Danny went inside._Wow,_Danny thought._ It's very tidy._ Then he went into Martin's bedroom. He noticed the suitcases. He opened one of them._ He is planning to get out of this city._ Danny thought.

His mind was interrupted by Sean.Are you finished, Agent Taylor?'

'Ah……No, not yet. Why don't you leave me the keys? When I finished. I will lock the door and return the keys back to you, is that okay?' Danny said.

'Ah……Okay. Just make sure to locked the door.' Then Sean walked away.

Danny fished his phone out, dialing to Vivian.Hey,Viv.It's Danny.Uh……I don't know what to say, Martin has gone missing.Yeah,so will you come back to the office?Sure,no problems.Okay,bye,'Danny sighed, dialing another phone number.

'Hi,Sam.It's Danny. Uh……'

'Danny, you okay? Do we have a case to work on?'

'Kinda.'

So, what's that mean? Who is missing?'

'Uh……It's Martin. Martin is missing.Viv wanted us back in the office in three hours,' Danny said.

'Okay,' Sam said.

After he talked with Sam, he took out a pair of latex gloves, a box of fingerprint powder and a brush. He brushed the powder onto the handle on the door. Then a clear fingerprint appeared so he put sticky tape on top pf it and took a copy.

When he went back to the bullpen, he gave the fingerprints to forensic to ID it.Later,Paul told him that it belonged to James Walter.


	3. James Walter

**Chapter3**

Martin was groaning in the dark. He tried to untie the tape that tided him tightly. He also found himself very dizzy._ Where are you? Sam? Danny? Viv? _Martin thought.

The team has gone back to the bullpen. They are looking for James Walter through the computer.

'Hey, guys, what've you got?' Danny asked the others.

'Nothing so far.' Sam answered, throwing the pencil on the papers.

There is a kind of emptiness now that Martin isn't there.

Viv walked in, 'you guys want something to drink?Coffee?Or something?'Viv asked.

'Coffee sounds great.' Danny whispered.

'I'm fine,thanks.'Sam also whispered.

_Martin was too important to them._Viv thought.

On the other hand,_Miracle.All we need is a miracle._ Danny thought.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. It was Paul. Danny gestured him in. Paul handed Danny a file, then Paul went out.Viv came back to the bullpen, handing them their drinks. Without a word, she went back to her office.

'You got something?' Sam asked.

Danny nodded. 'Look at this, James Walter, kidnap, rape, manslaughter.He just got parole because of good behavior in the jail.Wait, man, and listen to this: Martin got him arrested because he kidnapped a kid called Jane Andrew. Walter claimed that he would come after Martin after he come out from the jail.'

'Do you think Martin knows that?' Sam asked, looking very concerned.

'Yes, he knows that' Danny said hesitantly with a long sigh.

'But how?' Sam asked.

'He often keeps an eye on this case, checking James Walter on the Computer.' Danny explained.

After the explanation,they stayed in a long silence.Then,Sam realized something.

'Does this Walter have an address or some other contact ways?' she asked. 'Ah,yes.umm……let me see……yeah,here.1880 Oakwood Street. Let's check it out.' Danny started to rise.

'Hey,wait,Danny.We should tell Viv.'She then saw Danny looking impatient.'C'mon,Viv is our boss..' Sam explained. 'I know you want to find Martin soon, me too. Same as the others, okay?'

'All right.' Danny whispered.


	4. Notify

**Chapter4**

Vivian was in her office, talking with someone on the phone. After she finished the call, Sam knocked on the door. She gestured for them to go in.

'Who was that on the phone?' asked Danny.

'It is Martin's father' Viv answered.

'Are you all right?' Sam asked.

'Yeah.So you guys have something to tell me?' Viv question.

'Yeah.We found this Walter.' Danny reported. 'We've got an address,um……1880 Oakwood Street. Sam and I decide to check it out.'

After they reported to their boss, they went out to their desk, ready to go to Oakwood Street.


	5. 1880 Oakwood Street

**Chapter5**

Danny and Sam were walking in the parking lot.

'I'm driving it,' said Danny.

Sam fished out the keys and threw them to Danny. They were on their way to Oakwood Street.

When they arrived at 1880 Oakwood Street. They stepped out if their car. They walked toward and knocked the door .

'James Walter, open the door!' Danny shouted.

Sam was under the window. 'It seems that there's no one inside. Maybe I was wrong.'

Danny gestured for Sam to draw out her gun to cover him, in case there is someone else. Danny started picking the lock with a pocket knife. Then they went in, checking the rooms. 'Clear!' Danny said. 'How come they aren't here?'

'I dunno.' Sam replied.

Someone came inside. Danny and Sam drew out their guns immediately, in case it was James Walter.Luckily,it was Viv.They sighed in relief, then put back their guns in the holsters. 'So?' Viv asked.

'So, nothing has been found and Martin, James Walter aren't in here either.' Sam answered.

'Well, we are goanna ask the neighbors around, see if we can fine anything.' Danny said

'OK, let's go.'Viv said.

Danny knocked on the door of 1883 Oakwood Street. A teenaged girl answered the door. 'Hi,I'm Special Agent Taylor, with the FBI.'He held up his badge.

'Oh,come in please.' The teenaged girl said.

'Baby, who's outside the door?' A male voice yelled from the house.

'Ah……it's an agent from the FBI.'The girl said.

Danny followed her inside the house.

'Oliver, this is Special Agent Taylor, Agent Taylor, this is my boyfriend Oliver Jefferies and I'm Paula Peker.What do you want to drink?' Paula asked.

'I'm find,thx.'Danny replied. 'So, can I asked you some questions?'

Yeah.Go on,' Oliver said.

'We are working on a case. A guy was kidnapped by someone who lives in 1880. The evidence we got showed that he's already left.So, ah……Did you recently see anything strange? like strange people hanging around?'

'Um……I've seen a black SUV parking outside the 1880 a few days ago. You know, having a SUV in this neighborhood is not a big deal , but the car licenses didn't from New York. It's from New Jersey,' Oliver said.

'Mr.Jefferies,did you remember the licenses number?' Danny asked.

'Nope,I can't. I'm sorry. I thought is was a friend of the guy in 1880 from the other states. I'm so sorry,' Oliver apologized.

That's okay, thanks.'

Then Danny left to meet the others.


	6. Attack

**Chapter6**

Danny met Viv and Sam in a coffee shop. Han he found them, He helped himself to order a cup of hot coffee. days,huh?'Sam asked.So,what've you got,Viv?'

'Nothing,what about you,Danny?'Viv asked.

A mystery black SUV from New Jersey,' answered Danny.

What did you mean?' Sam asked.

Well,Jefferies from 1883 said that he saw that SUV few days ago……'Danny said.

Did he remember the license number?'Viv interrupted.

I'm about to.No.he couldn't remember it.' Danny said.

So,all the leads are cut off now,' said Vivian, sounded very concern and disappointed.

I know where we can find the number.' Danny said.The building cameras in the parking lot.'

Smart,'said Sam with a smile.

You just realized it?' said Danny playfully.

They went back to the building where Martin lives. Then they saw Sean. He was lying on the floor, unconscious.Danny rushed to him.

Call the ambulance! Call the ambulance! He's still alive!' shouted Danny.Viv fished out her phone and dialed 911.This is Agent Johnson, we need an ambulance at number 5,16th Street.'

Five minutes later, a doctor came up.1Are you Mr.Sambourne's family?' The doctor asked.No,we are the agents that found him lying on the floor,' Danny replied.Is he okay?'He has a concussion, he still doesn't awake, but he may be awake in a few days,' the doctor said.Doc……'Danny started. 'It's Dr.Anderson,'the doctor remained him.Ah……Dr. Anderson, do you mind that if Mr.Sambourne is awake, could you call me? Here is my cell phone number,' Danny handed Dr. Anderson his card.Ah……no problem, Agent Taylor.' Then , Danny, Viv and Sam left the hospital.

FBI bullpen, New York,7:00PM

They were sitting around the conference table. Talking about the case.Why would Mr.Sambourne met with this?' Danny asked the others.Dunno.Maybe is the kidnapper did this,' Sam guessed.Suddently,Danny'scell rang. Taylor.' Agent Taylor, this is Dr. Anderson.'Dr. Anderson's voice came from the other end.Yeah,Dr. Anderson, what's up?' Danny asked. Mr.Sambourne has been awake,'Dr.Anderson said.Thanks a lot,Dr. Anderson……'Danny said. Wait, Agent Taylor, the reason that Mr.Sambourne being unconscious is he has been sniffed in some chloroform, the amount of the chloroform nearly kills him. The reason he got a concussion is because his head hit onto the floor directly.'Dr. Anderson said.Thanks,Dr. Anderson.' He hang up his phone.Who's that?'Viv asked.It's Dr. Anderson, Mr.Sambourne has been awake.' He grabbed his coat and started to walk out the bullpen.Where are you go'in?'Sam asked.I'm go' in to talk with Mr.Sambourne.'Then he headed to the hospital. Sam followed, in cases there is something happened to Danny. She can't afford to lose another co-worker again.


	7. mystery SUV

**Chapter7**

Danny and Sam arrived at the hospital. Hoping that Mr.Sambourne could give them a lead.

'Hi, Mr.Sambourne.I'm Agent Taylor. This is my co-wroker, Agent Spade,' Danny said.

'Do you know that who will do this to you?' Sam asked.

'No, I don't know,' Sean said in a small voice.

'Is there any security cameras in your building?' Danny asked.

'Yes ,'Sean said.

'Okay, thanks. Hope you get well soon.' Then Danny and Sam left.

Danny and Sam were holding boxes of video tapes. Then they took them to the AV lab. They took out the tapes that was recording on the day that Martin went missing.

Ten minutes later. They found that mystery SUV on the tape, and saw the license number. They asked the technician on duty—Andrew to enlarge the license number. They checked that license number immediately.

'Umm ……that's funny, that SUV belongs to Christopher Gibson Chiesman.Wait, wait, wait.He reported that his SUV has been missing for a week,' Danny said to Sam.

'He stole that car?' Sam asked. Suddenly Andrew called them.

'Agent Taylor, maybe you should take a look at this.' They followed him out.

On the screen, there was a man placing an unconscious man into the back seat of the car. Then he hopped into the front seat of the car and the car droved away.

'Wait a minute, he didn't go into the driver seat. He has an accomplice.' Danny called out.

At the conference table, Danny was talking to Sam.

'How we can find this accomplice?' Sam said worriedly. Danny shook his head.

Then Viv walked in and saw the expression on their face. 'What's up?' she asked.

'We found this mystery SUV but, we also found out that there was an accomplice. We don't know what to do to ID this accomplice,' Danny said.

'C'mon, luck will come to us sooner or later,'Viv encouraged them.Suddenly,the phone rang. 'Taylor,……uh,okay,we will be right there.' Then he put down the phone and announced to Viv and Sam, 'the NYPD found the SUV.'

Everyone smiled because of a serious lead was found. They grabbed their coats and were on their way.


	8. 1503 Beech Drive

**Chapter8**

Danny, Sam and Viv were near a SUV. The cops were everywhere. They asked for some latex gloves and wore them.

Danny took out a box of fingerprint powder and brushed the powder onto the driving wheel. There were ten fingerprints on the wheel. _That's nice_, Danny thought. He took copies of all fingerprints. Sam found some hair on the backseat.Viv came up to them, saw the things they 've got.

'So, what are you goanna do with this?' she asked. 'We are go' in to take these to forensic and see if they have something to match them.'

FBIbullpen,New York,11:00PM

Sam's head was on her desk, taking a nap. Danny came into the office with a file on his hand. He saw Sam.

'Sam, wake up, I've got something for you,' he said softly. Sam wore up suddenly.

'Was I asleep?' she asked.

'Yep,'Danny replied.

'Sorry, I was too tired.So,what you've got for me?' she said.

Danny held up the file and said, 'the forensic reported is back. The prints I found belong to Dickman MacDougal. The hair you found on the backseat belongs to Martin.'

'That means Martin was in the car,' Sam gusseted.

As they were discussing,Viv walked in with her coffee. Then she saw them. 'You guys should be back home,' she said.

Danny and Sam shared a glance and decided to tell Viv. 'Viv……'Danny said, 'we've got a new lead, maybe the accomplice is Dickman MacDougal. He is a frequent visitor at the jail, theft, injury.Maybe he met Walter there'

'You got an address?'Viv questioned insistently.

'Yeah,at Beech Drive,number1503.'

They started to leave. Danny suddenly remembered something.

'Wait,wait,wait me for a minute.'

Then he walked to AV lab. He handed the pictures of MacDougal and Walter to Andrew.

'Go through the tapes and see is there is anyone matched with these,thanks.'He walked out the lab and joined the others.


	9. Found

**Chapter9**

Martin's hands and feet were tied together, he couldn't moved. he was too weak to make any sound. His head was in pain. He didn't know the kidnappers were in the house or not. Then he heard someone knocked on the door.

'Open the door, MacDougal!' Danny shouted.

Suddenly someone broke into the house.

'FBI!FBI!Freeze!Freeze!'

The flashlights were shinning everywhere. Someone tapped on Martin's face.

'Wake up, c'mon, Fitzy, wake up!' Danny said.

'Danny……'Martin whispered.

'Just wait a minute, I'll get you out.' Danny promised.

He saw Martin was tied with steel chains. When he was taking out his pocket knife, Sam's voice came from the headphone.

'Danny, Walter is com'in.You got that?'

'Roger that,' he replied. 'Martin, stay here till I come back.'

Then he said to the two SWAT team members who followed Danny in.

'Okay, listen up!' Walter is com'in back. I want you two to turn off all the flashlights and hide in the dark. I want to catch them with their pants down.'

They chuckles. Then they spread immediately. They were waiting for Walter and MacDougal.

Later they showed up. They were holding something. They turned on the flashlights, came out.

'FBI!FBI!Hands in the air! Put them where I can see them!' Danny said.

James Walter turned around ready to drop the weapon. He suddenly fired at Danny. Danny wasn't fast enough to avoid the bullet. He fell down onto the ground. One of the SWAT team members fired at Walter but MacDougal fired and found cover.

The gunfight lasted for three minutes.

Walter and MacDougal were both shot and injured. The SWAT team member arrested them and sent them to the hospital.

A SWAT member came up and checked on Danny to see if he was okay or not. Danny was lying on the ground, gasping.Luckily,his kevlar caught the bullet. He sat up, ran to Martin. Then he found Martin was shot in his thigh.

'Call an ambulance!' He shouted.

Later, Martin and Danny were sent to the hospital. Martin's thigh didn't stop bleeding.His face was getting paler and paler because of the bleeding.


	10. In the hospital

**Chapter10**

The ER door was suddenly opened. Some nurse and doctors approached. Danny followed the paramedics into the ER.

'Martin Fitzgerald, was kidnapped for three days, he's been shot, has dehydration and several abrasions. His pulse is fluctuating, I can't count it and he won't stop bleeding,' the paramedic told the doctors.

When they went into a room, Danny followed in too. A nurse came up and stopped him.

'Sir, you can't go in……'

'I'm a feudal office!'

'I don't care if you are a feudal office or not, even his family. You can't go in! Only doctors and nurse are allowed,' the nurse said. 'Sir, please go to the waiting area and wait for the doctor.'

Danny left and sat down on the bench.

The hospital waiting area, 2:00am

Viv and Sam walked in and went to the reception counter.

'Hi,I want to know whether Martin Fitzgerald has finished his operation or not.'

'Can you spell the name?' the receptionist asked.

'ThatwouldbeF-I-T-Z-G-E-R-A-L-D.'

'Let me check. Here we go, Mr.Fitzgerald, he was sent to here about 11:00pm,is that right?'

'Yes, can we see him now?' Sam asked.

'I'm afraid not, Mr.Fitzgerald is still in ICU.I'm so sorry about. You can go to the waiting area and wait for the doctor,' that nurse pointed in the direction of the waiting area.

'Thanks,'Viv smiled to her.

They found Danny asleep in the bench. They woke him up.

'Hey,'said Viv,'you okay?'

'Yeah, just a little bit of tired,' Danny yawned.

Then a doctor approached.

'Hi, my name is Dr.Jane Diaz. Are you Mr. Fitzgerald's family?'

'No, his family is in D.C., we are his co-workers,'Viv replied.

'Is he okay?' Danny asked.

'Well,he has stopped bleeding,but there is to much chloroform in his body.He won't wake up for a while,'said Dr.Diaz.

'Thanks,Dr.Diaz,'Sam said .

'Can we go in and stay with him?'Viv asked Dr.Diaz.

'Of couse,you can.'

Sickroom,Hospital,3:00am

Danny and Viv had left,Sam was sitting on the chair near the bed.She was crying.

'C'mon,Martin,wake up,I really need you.Please wake up.I love you.'

She kissed Martin's hand.


	11. Paperwork Day

**Chapter11**

FBI bullpen, New York, 7:00am

Danny walked into the bullpen, drinking his coffee; Viv came into the office with a pile of papers and put them onto the conference table.

'No cases to work on, so it is paper work for the whole day,'Viv said.

Danny shrugged, took some of the paper back to his desk and started to work.

FBI bullpen, New York, 10:00am

Danny almost finished the paper. Sam still didn't show up.Viv walked in.

'Danny, where is Sam?' she asked

'Dunno,'Danny shrugged.

'Phone her and tell her to get to the office,' said Viv.

'Okay,' Danny replied.

He then dialed Sam's number on his cell phone. He suddenly saw Sam's phone was on her desk as it was ringing. He hung up and dialed her home.Still, there is no one answered._ May be she don't anyone find her or disturb her._ Danny thought. He then walked into Viv's office+.

'Viv, Sam's not answering. By the way, I'll go and have a look at Martin.'

Then he walked out with his coat.

Hospital, 10:30

Danny walked up to the counter.

'Could you please tell me which room Mr. Fitzgerald is in?' he asked

'Could you please tell me how to spell his name?' the nurse asked.

'F-I-T-Z-G-E-R-A-L-D.'

'Umm……here we go, he's in room 5,'she answered.

'Thanks.'

Danny walked to room5 where he found Sam was asleep. Her head placed on Martin's chest. Her hair spread on the blanket, she looked peaceful.

'Hey, Sam,'Dannt said softly.

'Hey,'Sam replied sleepily.

'You stay here for the whole night?' Danny asked, 'why don't you go home? Have a bath and change your clothes?'

'I want to stay with him,' Sam said.

'Go home, take a bath, and get some sleep. When he wakes up, you will be the first on to know, okay?'Danny persuaded her.

'Alright, deal,'Sam smiled, 'remember to call me when he's awake.'

'Alright, go.'

Then Sam left.

Everyday, Danny and Sam take turns, staying with Martin. Sam stayed with Martin at night and Danny stayed in the morning, but Martin still didn't wake up.

4weeks later

Danny was sitting beside the bed, staring at Martin's face. Then he saw Martin had woken up.

'Hey, you feel any better?' Danny asked.

'Yeah, but there is still some pain in my thigh,' Martin answered.

'I'll get Dr.Diaz and give you some aspirin.'

As he started to rise, Martin held out his hand and stopped Danny.

'Please don't leave me alone, please,'Martin begged Danny.

'Okay,'

Danny sat down, looked around the room. He then saw the phone on the wall.

'I'll make a phone call, okay?'Danny asked.

Martin nodded.


	12. Wake up

**Chapter12**

The curtains were closed._ Ring; ring. Sam_ stretched out here hand, searching for her cell phone.

'Spade.'

'Hey, Sam. It's Danny; could you come to the hospital now?'

'Wassup? Is there any problem with Martin?'

'Nah, just come, then you will know.'

'Alright.'She got up and dressed.

Hospital, New York, 3:00pm

Danny and Martin were talking. They seemed very happy. Sam knocked on the door.

'Have I interrupted something?'

'Hey, Sam,' said Martin and Danny, at the same time.

'Hay, Martin, feeling any better?'

'Yeah.'

'You two want something to drink?' Danny asked.

'Nah thanks.' Sam and Martin said together.

Then Danny left. Sam and Martin glanced at each other.

'So, when will you go home?' Sam asked.

'Dunno, maybe after a couple of days.'

Someone knocked on the door. It was Victor.

'Hey, Marty, how are ya?'

'I'm going to have a drink,' said Sam, then she left.

After Sam had left, Victor and Martin turned back to each other.

'So how are you?' Victor asked.

'Fine, thanks.So when will you go back?'Martin said coldly

'Actually it's tonight.'

'You know who did this?' Victor asked.

'Dad, could you please asking me questions! They are working on it!'

'Alright,'Victor checked his watch and Martin noticed that Victor was checking his watch.' You have to go now?'

'Yeah, I have to go to the airport to catch the plane.'

'See you, dad.'

'See ya, Marty. Take care.' Then Victor left.Dr.Diaz came in.

'He's your dad?'

Martin nodded.Dr.Diaz looked at the clipboard.

'You could leave tomorrow.'

'Okay,' said Martin.

'And also I'll give you some pills for you.'

'Okay, thanks Dr.Diaz.'

Then he lay back, staring at the ceiling.

'What did Dr.Diaz said?'

He then saw Sam standing next to the door.

'I could go home tomorrow.'

'That's great,' she smiled.

Suddenly her page beeped. She checked it.

'Uh…It's Viv.I've got to go. Tomorrow I will come and pick you up. See ya tomorrow.'

'Bye, take care.'

FBI bullpen, New York, 5:00pm

'Hey, Guys, is there any new cases to work on?' Sam asked.

'Yeah, um…here we go, David Diaz, 18.Year one student of NYU…'Viv said.

'Wait, wait, this David, is his mother's name Jane Diaz and is she an ER doctor?'

'Yeah, how do you know that?'

'She treated Marty.'

'Oh…I see. Where is Danny?'

'Dunno.Maybe I should call him and tell him to go to NYU straight away.'

She then took out her cell phone and dialed Danny's phone noumber, but no one answer.

'C'mon, man, answer it,' she murmured.

Meanwhile…

Danny was sleeping in the waiting area. He was awaken by the phone ring.

'Taylor.'

'Danny, it's Sam. We have a case to work on. I will tell you more when I meet you at NYU.

''Kay, see ya later.'

Then he walked to the parking lot, get in his car and drove to NYU.


	13. Another missing

Chapter13

Danny saw Sam, waiting him at the door gate.

'Hey, how long have you been waiting for me?'

'Not long.'

'Just can't imagine I'm back' Danny sigh with feeling.

'You graduated from here?' Sam asked curiously.

'Yeah.So who's missing?'

'Um, David Diaz, 19, year one student in university.'

'Which subject?'

'Criminal Justice.'

'Oh,'then he saw Professor Smith, 'hey Professor Smith, how are ya?'

'Ha, ha.Danny Taylor. You are back.'

'Nah, I'm at work. Well, this is my co-worker, Special Agent Spade, and we are with the FBI.'

'Wow, so what can I help you?'

'Did um, this David Diaz rang a bell to you?'

Professor Smith bite his lower lip.'Yeah, David Diaz, smart kid. Good conduct and marks. However, these days, especially the last two weeks, he did not attend the class.

'Do you know where he is?' Danny asked.

'No, sorry.'

'No need to say sorry. This is my cell phone number; if you know where he might be or you think of something strange that you may concern about. I want you to call me without fail on day and night, can you do that?' Danny said and gave Professor Smith his number.

'Sure.'

'Thanks.'

'Wait, Danny, you may need to talk with his roommate, Chris Payton.' Professor Smith said.

'Thanks again,' Sam said.

Then they walked to the classroom, but there seemed no one inside.

'Excuse me; do you know where Chris Payton is?' Sam asked a girl beside her.

'He's inside,' the girl pointed to the classroom.

'Thanks.'

Then Danny and Sam walked in the classroom. There was a boy, reading his textbook.

'Chris Payton?'

The boy looked up. He suddenly stood up and ran to another door of the classroom. Danny gave the sunscreen to Sam and ran after Chris. Later, he caught up with Chris.

'Relax. I'm Special Agent Danny Taylor, with the FBI,'he held up his badge.

'What do you want! I've nothing to do with those things!' Chris stated to struggle off Danny, but Danny pressed him against the wall, so that Chris has no space to escape.

'Hey, I do not know what you are talkin' about, but I am here is looking for your roommate, David.'

Chris stopped struggling.

'What happened to him?'

'He's now missing. Do you know where he has been?'

'Danny,' Sam's voice coming from the back, she was panting.

'Who is she!' Chris started to struggle again.

'She is my co-worker Special Agent Spade. Do you know where he is, Chris?'

'I don't know. Told ya before!'

'Did he receive strange phone calls, mails or some other thing recentiy?'Sam asked.

'No…Ah, wait, two weeks ago, I saw him talking on the phone with someone. After that, he started acting weirdly. Went out early in the morning, come back late, absent from the class. Yesterday he was gone for the whole day.'

'Why didn't you tell the professor?'

'He's always like that.'

Danny and Sam frowned.

'Can I have a look at your dormitory?' Danny asked.

''kay.'

Payton's and Diaz's dormitory

Danny was sitting at the edge of David's bed. He was going through the drawer of the nightstand. He then found a gun.

'Chris, what's that for?'

'I…I…d-don't know.'

'Danny.' Sam called.

He turned around; Sam was holding a packet of white powder. His jaw was opened a little. Obviously, he knew what it is.

'Chris, what's that?' Danny asked, raising an eyebrow.

Chris swallowed hard. 'C-coke.But I have nothing to do with it.'

'Who gave you this?' Sam asked.

'Dave.'

'Did he say who gave him that?'

'No.'

Then Danny's cell phone rang. 'Excuse me for a sec.'He walked out the dormitory.

'Taylor.'

'Danny, it's Viv.Dr.Diazjust got a ransom note.'

'From who?'

'Don't know.'

Danny bites his lip. 'Viv, why don't you leave a copy on my while me and Sam bring his roommate in and you talk to Dr.Diaz?'

'Sounds good.'

'Thanks.'

Danny went in.

'What's up?' Sam asked.

Danny lowered his voice. 'Now we can't rule out kidnap.'

'What!'

'Dr.Diaz just got a ransom note. So what we are going to do is bring him in first and study the note.'

'Okay.'

'Chris,we are going to bring you to bullpen.'

'What for?'Chris became nervous again

'For your safty.Let's go!'

Then they head out the dormitory.


End file.
